


Art for "Straight on till Morning" by Sineala

by ranoutofrun



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Art, Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang 2016, Community: cap_ironman, Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/pseuds/ranoutofrun
Summary: Artwork done for Sineala's fic Straight on till MorningBoth these works are for the Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang 2016.





	1. Invader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Straight on till Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692669) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> HI all. This is my first Big Bang and I was able to work with Sineala throughout this process. Star Trek is one of my all time favourite things so I definitely went gaga when I saw it was Star Trek, with Burgundy jackets era. I have loved working through this making artwork for Sineala's epic. It's a fantastic read and I hope the works that I have drawn have interpreted the text well enough.
> 
> You can also see my post of these together (and higher resolution) up on my [Tumblr post.](http://ranoutofrun.tumblr.com/post/153842121134/art-for-straight-on-till-morning-by-ranoutofrun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for fic [Straight on till Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692669/chapters/19929772) by  
> [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala) as a warning.

First up is an artwork of Tony's interpretation of Steve escaping through the Invader to get to the cryo pod from [Straight on till Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692669/chapters/19929772).

 

 


	2. Soft-Light tinted glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for spoilers for [Straight on till Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692669/chapters/19929772) by  
> [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala).

This is a scene where Tony at the academy looks at Steve who is curtained by sunlight.

 


	3. A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for spoilers for [Straight on till Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692669/chapters/19929772) by  
> [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala).

Tony and Steve looking out of the shuttlecraft at their newly created ship, the _Avenger_ , designed by Tony. Ready for new beginnings.

 


	4. Avenger Bridge-Crew Roll Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for spoilers for [Straight on till Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692669/chapters/19929772) by  
> [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 
> 
> (note: This image is not in sequence to the last 1 or 2 that will come later so it may change chapter position later on. But for now enjoy.)

The required roll call pic for any Star Trek crew. The bridge crew of the U.S.S. Avenger.

Crew consist of: Steve, Tony, Carol, Jan, Rhodes, Pietro, Wanda, Doctor Blake, Hank and Clint.

 

This artwork is inspired by one of the original series movie roll call pictures with the orginal crew/actors. This is why they have similar positions and stances. I wanted to make a tribute.


End file.
